Tattoo
by BeckettFan
Summary: Just a quick story, I wrote, set after, 'My Other Left Foot', where Gibbs tells Tony and Abby, Kate's tattoo is not a Rose. My 1st NCIS fanfic, Please R&R!
1. Tattoo, part 1

This is my first NCIS Fanfic. Set after 'My Other Left Foot', where Tony is going on about Kate's tattoo.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just a 15-year-old girl from New Zealand, who's saving up to Buffy the Vampire Slayer DVD's.

_**Gibbs: Any more tattoos?**_

_**Tony: Only the rose on Kate's butt.**_

_**Gibbs: It's not a Rose.**_

Kate: He doesn't know, (Looks from Tony and Abby). He's lying, like he did about the digitalise. Okay tell them. (Gibbs smiles to himself) Gibbs!

"You dick!" Kate said, hitting Gibbs on the arm, as she walked into his house.

"Nice to see you too, Kate." He replied closing the door behind her.

"Telling Tony that my tattoo isn't a Rose!" Kate continued, ignoring Gibbs.

"Well it isn't"

"Yeah, but he didn't need to know that. And now the whole office probably thinks I'm sleeping with you!." Kate said, pacing in his living room.

"You are sleeping with me, Kate." Gibbs said, stopping her.

Kate glared at him, "Again, Tony didn't need to know that. I didn't want him to know that!"

"Are you ashamed to be sleeping with me, Kate?"

"No! No, I'm not ashamed Gibbs, I just want to keep my private life private. And what about rule 12?"

"Rule number 13 Kate, 'Rules are meant to be broken.' Besides, rule number 12, I made up so Tony wouldn't try anything on you." Gibbs said, looking at her.

"Like a rule would've stopped him. I wouldn't've let him get anywhere, anyway." Kate sighed, "I already had my eyes set on you."

"That's good, coz I had my eyes set on you, although, come to think about it, Tony does look pretty good." Gibbs joked.

Kate hit him again,

"Gibbs, you're not going to crack a joke and get our of this! The whole office now kno-"

Gibbs cut her off with a kiss, Kate moaned, _'Why does he have to be such a good kisser?' _She thought.

Then she pushed him away,

"No! No, Mister! You can't kiss me to get out of stuff, every time yo-" Gibbs kissed her again, this time Kate didn't push him away.

Gibbs pulled away,

"I'm sorry, Forgive me?" He looked into her eyes.

Kate melted,

"I hate it when you do that!"

Gibbs pulled his best, 'I'm sorry.' Look, Kate sighed.

"Okay, I forgive you, but if you do something like that again, I'll hafta kill you." Kate said.

Gibbs pulled her in for another kiss,

"I'll take your word for it."

Please Review! It'll mean so much to me!

Megan.


	2. Tattoo, part 2

A/N: This is after, 'My Other Left Foot.' But it's not after part 1, it's another spin on things. It's not Kibbs, it's Tate. Sorry Kibbs fans. (I like both pairings, in fact, I like almost all NCIS pairings.)

Oh and thanks to everyone who review the 1st chapter, it made me feel very special! Lol!.

Megan.

Tony walked through his front door, threw his keys on the table, and shifted through his mail, before dumping that too.

'"_It's not a Rose." How does Gibbs know it's not a rose? Kate wouldn't've told him. The only way he would know is if- No! Gibbs wouldn't break his own rules... Would he?'_ Tony thought to himself.

"Screw this!" He said to no-one.

He quickly grabbed his keys and walked out the front door.

A few seconds after he knocked, the front door swung open.

'_Man, she's beautiful.'_

"Tony! Uh, hi. What-?"

"Are you sleeping with Gibbs?" Tony blurted out.

"What?! I'm not sleeping with Gibbs. What made you think that?" Kate asked.

"Then how does he know your tattoo's not a rose?" Tony asked.

'_Oh thank God! She's not sleeping with him.'_

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"He doesn't. I told you, he's lying. He doesn't know it's not a rose. Well he probably does now." Kate said, staring at Tony.

'_Is he jealous? He's jealous! Tony is jealous at the thought of me and Gibbs together!'_ Kate smiled.

"Gibbs wouldn't break Rule number 12. But what's wrong if we were together?" Kate asked.

Tony just stood there thinking.

'_He's so cute when he thinks.'_

"Tony. Tony?"

Tony snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"Everything."

"Everything what?" Kate asked confused.

"Everything would be wrong if you and Gibbs were together."

He lent down and kissed her.

'Ohmigod! I can't believe I'm kissing Kate!' 

Kate was too shocked, at Tony's lips being on her to respond to the kiss.

'_Ohmigod! Tony's kissing me. Oh. My. God! Tony's kissing me!' _Kate thought.

Tony pulled away,

"I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't've done that. I'll just-"Kate cut him off with a kiss.

She quickly pulled him inside and shut the door, all without breaking the kiss.

Together, they slowly made their way to Kate's bedroom, walking into things on the way.

There last coherent thoughts were,

'_Now I'll know what Kate's tattoo really is.'_

'_I guess he's gonna find out what my tattoo is now.'_

Please R&R!


End file.
